Enchantress 'Til Dawn
by Cloverlaya15
Summary: “SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT!” Kagome yelled, cooling off steam. “I thought you weren’t listening.” Inuyasha squeaked, three feet into the ground. Miroku and sango had to look away to avoid Kagome seeing them chuckle at Inuyasha’s stupidity. “Hey, what’s her bo
1. Secrets revealed

Enchantress 'til don

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha or YuYuHakusho EXCEPT MY OWN!

A beautifully sunny day had come to an end when Kagome prepared to return back to her era. "So, when you comin' back Kagome?" Shippo asked, dragging her book bag that was twice his size. "Actually, this time, i'm not sure." Kagome said thinking in a daze. "what do you mean do you mean your not sure?" Inuyasha said in a touchy tone. "Well my cousin Clover is suppose to be coming down from the states with her boyfriend, but i'm not sure when she'll be leaving." Kagome said, picking up her book bag and placing it on her shoulders. "How come you've never mentioned this before?" Inuyasha growled. "Well, i really didn't think it was really that important." Kagome said, now getting irritated. "Yay! Can we meet them?" Shippo shouted jumping up in glee. "Sorry Shippo, but i think it's best she doesn't know about you." Kagome apologetically smiled. "Fine. Leave already. See if i care, your just heavy weight anyways." Inuyasha mumbled to himself, thinking no one else was listening. "INU-YASHA" "What the--" he began to say.

"SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT!" Kagome yelled, cooling off steam. "I thought you weren't listening." Inuyasha squeaked, three feet into the ground. Miroku and sango had to look away to avoid Kagome seeing them chuckle at Inuyasha's stupidity. "Hey, what's her boyfriends name?" Shippo curiously asked. "Um...I think she said it's urafishy...urapeshy, something like that." Kagome said trying to remember. "Well have fun." Shippo smiled as he jumped into kagomes arms and hugged her. "Don't worry Shippo, i will. While i'm away try and make sure you two stay outta trouble." Kagome smiled as she set shippo down. "Don't worry, i'll make sure Inuyasha behaves." Shippo chuckled as kagome climbed down the well. "Suck up." Inuyasha again mumbled. "I heard that,...sit boy" Kagome yelled, Inuyasha went down another foot of dirt. "He must like the way dirt taste." Shippo chuckled as Kagome began to return back to her own era. "Ah. here we are." Kagome smiled as she climbed up the well. "Kagome honey, if that's you dinner's ready." A womens gentle voice carried out followed by a shutting door. "Home finally. That's the last time i spend a month in the feudal era." Kagome sighed, walking through her back yard to her house.Meanwhile "So this cousin of yours, is she hott?" A tall, tan, brown eyed boy smirked. "YUSUKE!"A tall, forest green eyed, sunny blonde headed girl yelled, punching him in the shoulder. "OUCH, What i say?" Yusuke whinned, rubbing his shoulder. "You should be asking what didn't you say." A gothic looking boy mumbled. "Shut it shorty, not like you've ever had a women of your own." Yusuke growled. "What am i, chopped suey ?" A tall, tan, forest green eyed, firery red headed girl snapped, entering Clovers' bedroom. "Oh, so that's what you call yourself." Yusuke sarcastically said. "Shut up, you fucking moron." The red headed girl growled. "Yasana, did i get everything?" Clover curiously asked as she nervously looked around the room as if she forgot something. "Not that i know of." Yasana answered. "Hmph. Girls. They can never pack enough of anything." Yusuke sighed. "Well apparently when you packed you didn't pack enough, fucking smartass. What?...Are you done?" Clover evilly hissed, looking imbetween his legs. "No..."Yusuke began. "Ha, exactly what i thought. Now get outta here." Clover smirked. "I was gonna say no, i'm not done. I've been done for the last two months." Yusuke said crossing his arms. "Hey, looks like smartass does have a brain. He packed ahead of time." Yasana laughed. "I've always wondered, out of the two of you, which one was dumder." Heie said as Clover gave him an evil glare while crossing her arms. "You know what you two can do?" Clover said, placing her hands on her hips, unnoticeably pointing her finger at heie. "What's that?" Yasana asked. Suddenly, a very thin, magenta beam shot out of clovers' finger and hit heies' butt. Sniff, Sniff "Why the naraku do i smell bacon and---OUCH!" Heie yelled, noticing smoke come up from behind him. He started to move forwards and backwards, whacking his butt to put out the small fire on his butt. "Duh--aaam! I always wondered how heie had fun in his spare time." Yasana chuckled. Trying not to laugh with Yasana and Yusuke she demanded "Get out both of you." Heie took off out the window and Yasana through her door. (Amazingly) A moment of silence passed by. "So. Exactly--why'd we lie to your cousin and tell her we're coming from the states?" Yusuke curiously asked as Clover rushed around the room looking for clothes. "Ever since i found out about this whole spirit detective thing i told her, through falsly posted american letters, that i moved to the U.S., I figured with the constant demons trying to take over Japan, Kagome wouldn't notice if she saw me...yah know...incase she had the sixth sense or whatever." Clover said. "Well if she has ANY extra sense you'd better tell her to give you some---ow-ey," Yusuke said as Clover flicked him in the ear. "What kinda comeback hit was that?" Yusuke asked with one eyebrow raised. "I call it The calming flick for annoying headaches." Clover smiled. "oh wait, i get it. Since our last mission was to the U.S. your gonna switch around the date, time and destination, right?" Yusuke asked. "Okay, no more school for you. It's kinda scary having you figure shit out." Clover laughed. "Whateva,..hey, you told her i was coming to, right." Yusuke excitedly asked. "Um, about that. She knows your coming but...she um...i kinda..sorta... told her you were my boyfriend." Clover hesitated, blushing, as silence grew between them. "Yee-es!" Yusuke jumped up shouting. A confused look fell upon clover. "It's about time." Yusuke hysterically said, falling to his knees, hugging clovers' waist. "What are you talking about?" Clover asked in confusion. "We're finally going out. now that you told me and all, i've got a confession to make, clover i love you." Yusuke said, taking her hand still need down. "Hold up, if you ask me to marry you you'll join heie in the shish-ca-bob department and thrown out the window." Clover shouted as Yusuke began to laugh. "I only told Kagome that we were a couple because she's abnormally smart and might have gotten suspicious." Clover sighed. "To bad, now we're dating..haha!" Yusuke teased. "What do you mean by too bad?" Clover asked. "Because i didn't get to trick you into dating me...you tricked yourself!" He laughed. "I'm gonna kill you!" Clover growled as Yusuke fell backwards. "Oi, What's all this yelling for? I'm trying to read." A tall, tan, forest green eyed, midnight black haired, blue and purple streaked girl asked. "Hey Cleo. Sorry. My plan kinda backfired and now i some how ended up being Yusuke's gal." Clover sorefully said as Yusuke stood back up. "Big doof. well come on, dinner's ready. We're having pork, rice and green beans. Oh, and clo, i put your pop in the cabinet." Cleo said leaving the room. Clover finally finished packing and five minutes later she and Yusuke went down stairs to the kitchen. "Mmmm,Grub"Yusuke drooled as the the three girls set down plates infront of the three boys and their empty seats. "This time, i hope you made something actually edible and not something that'll try to eat me...again."Heie growled sniffing his food. Out of the blue a green bean came flying and hit heie imbetween his eyes. "Ha, direct hit." Cleo chuckled as yasana and clover began to laugh. "Ey, on't ast ood food ike dat." Yusuke said with a mouthful of rice and beans. "Well if you ask me i think your cooking is delicious." Kurama politly said as he cut his pork into little pieces. "More please." Yusuke and Kuwabarra shouted, holding their plates out, just as the girls sat down to eat. Noticing the girls getting angry, Kurama offered to get it. "Thanks Kurama" The three girls said, starting to dig into their food. Fifteen minutes later, "So what's for dessert?"Yusuke drooled. "Cupcakes" Cleo smiled pulling them out of the oven. "Yummy" Kuwabarra drooled as Cleo placed one cupcake on everyones' plate. "Oh no, i couldn't possibly eat any more after eating that delightful meal."Kurama said, rubbing his stomach. All of a sudden clover bursted out laughing. "What's so funny?" Yasana asked. "I'm sorry, i couldn't hold it in any longer,...Kurama acts like a freakin prissy butler" Clover laughed. Everyone became very silent. "Hey, whatever she's takin' i want some."Yusuke shouted out. "This may be what you think but i am the most delightful gentlemen out of any guy here."Kurama stated. "hey, I resent that."Yusuke said, shoving a cupcake in his mouth. "Point taken."Yasana said as she looked at Yusuke. "Women, haven't you ever heard of flour?" Heie said, rubbing his back teeth. "What" Cleo asked. Being curious clover threw one of cleo's muffin's at Yasanas' shoulder. "Owe,that hurt!"Yasana squeaked grabbing her shoulder. Clover began to chuckle. "Hey cleo, forget our powers. We could just use your muffins to destroy evil." Suddenly, yasana threw her muffin at clover and she ducked causing the muffin to hit Yusuke. Yusuke stood up and threw his muffin at yasana, she ducked and the muffin hit Kuwabarra. The muffin fight went on for about twenty minutes until everyone decided to go to bed. "Your sleeping in my room again." Yusuke said to clover moving his eyebrows up and down. "Whatever."Clover argued, becoming to tired to argue anymore.


	2. Interested

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own YYH or Inuyasha. But i do own my own thoughts and fantasies!...and this story. Hehe

I noticed i got some good hits but i must have some reviews if i am to put up this next chapter. I already have it typed up i just wanna know if anyone is interested. If no reviews come then i'll just take down the story and try to figure out something to write that you guys might read. (I swear i'm not briving yah all, **evil smirk) luv Cloverlaya90**


End file.
